The End of an Era
by gnbrules
Summary: Things have changed for the better, but Sam is still getting used to the new normal. Brotherly bonding and Destiel oneshot.


**The End of an Era**

**Summary: Things have changed for the better, but Sam is still getting used to the new normal. Brotherly bonding and Destiel oneshot.**

It's been two weeks since _It _finally happened, and they're on their first hunt/road trip together since then. For Sam, nothing is much different. He still rides shotgun, Dean drives and plays his music, and Cas takes the backseat. And yes, Sam does notice the way Dean checks the rearview mirror more often than is strictly necessary, and that when he does, he is rewarded with a warm and tender smile from the angel behind him.

So yeah, not that different.

Inevitably, they argue about where to stop for lunch. Sam wants to try a cool-looking vegetarian place he found on Yelp; Dean wants to eat literally anywhere else.

"Do I get a vote?" asks Cas.

"No," the brothers say in unison, and Dean continues, "Cas, you don't even eat, man."

"There are other things to consider. The atmosphere, for instance…"

Dean rolls his eyes. "No."

And because Dean's at the wheel, they stop at the most diner-looking diner in the town.

Their waitress is beautiful. She's exactly Dean's type too – dark hair, bright eyes, and a cheeky and playful attitude. Her name is Rebekah.

Dean spares her only the politest of smiles, and when she leaves after taking their order, he's nudging Sam's shoulder. "Get her number," he implores his little brother.

It's a small thing, but there was a time when they would have fought over who got to ask the waitress out. No longer.

The thing that really drives the point home, however, doesn't happen until much later that night, when they're checking into the motel.

"How many rooms?" the woman attending the desk asks.

And without hesitation, without even a thought, Dean answers.

"Two, please."

Sam's mind stutters over the word. Two. _Two._

All this time on the drive, watching for the smallest of changes, Sam had never realized the most obvious – the change of where and how they spend the night when on the road.

Dean hands two key cards to Sam for his room, pockets one of his own, and hands the second copy to Cas. The angel looks at it for a moment, like it's a strange but precious gift.

Sam meets his brother's eyes – it's a guilty look, but a resolute one all the same.

Suddenly, Sam finds himself in a need of a drink and some fresh air. He heads out to the Impala to grab a beer from the back.

Dean isn't far behind, and Sam instinctively reaches for a second bottle and hands it over. Dean takes it immediately, wordlessly. Sam leans against the car, night air around them, and boy, isn't this familiar?

It is and it isn't.

"Where's Cas?" Sam asks.

"He went to get some ice from the machine."

"Cool. Good."

"Is it?" Dean asks.

"Yup."

Dean sighs. "I'm sorry about the rooms. We're just right next door…"

"Dude, don't _apologize._ I am so happy for you and Cas, you know that, right? I've waited for this to happen for _years _while you two dumbasses figured it out."

"Whatever, Bitch," says Dean.

"Jerk," replies Sam automatically, a grin forming on his face.

"So…we good?"

"Yeah, of course, Dean. We always did want our own rooms, right? It takes some getting used to is all."

Dean smiles slightly. "Tell me about it."

Sam can tell from that smile alone – Dean is happy. Possibly happier than he's ever allowed himself to be in his entire life. And that's all Sam's ever wanted for him.

"One thing, though," says Sam suddenly. "You said you're in the next room over, right next door?"

"Yeah, obviously."

"Well, just remember, it's a cheap motel, okay?"

Dean clearly isn't following. "Yeah, same as always. What's your point?"

Sam rubs his eyes in awkwardness and agitation. "It's just, the walls are probably pretty thin so…um, maybe don't go too crazy tonight?"

A sudden blush creeps into Dean's cheeks. "Dude. I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"Well, Dean, I've had to pretend that I haven't heard _a lot_ coming from your bedroom for like two weeks now, so just - just keep it down, alright?"

"We are not talking about this," Dean hisses.

"What are we not talking about?" Cas is back, a bucket of ice under one arm and a curious expression on his face.

"Nothing," they both say quickly.

Cas squints at them suspiciously. "Right."

Cas looks from Sam to Dean, and lets his gaze linger on the elder Winchester's face. "You guys look tired. We should probably turn in for the night, get an early start, and finish the rest of the drive tomorrow."

"Sounds good, Cas."

The three of them walk together towards their rooms, and Sam can't help but notice how Cas slips his hand casually into Dean's as they go.

Sam feels a surge of affection for them both.

They say goodnight at their neighboring doors, a little awkwardly, but Sam knows it's all for the best.

After all, what better match for his brother than the one person who wouldn't be kept awake all night by Dean's god-awful snores.


End file.
